The Modernization
by Adiyar1994
Summary: The United States Deputy Minister decided to modernize the ministry. He is confronted by couple of conservative aurors supported by the British representative, Draco Malfoy.


The Modernization.

Chapter I

The aurorate of the United States was shocked. John Graham famed by his obsession with muggles was appointed the first deputy minister of Magic. The ministry men were assured that no changes are coming, but the veteran workers remained suspicious.

-"He took mugglestudies classes while in Sierra."- Many aurors were enraged, the Wizengamot called Minister Harrington in and the discussions went on for a few hours. France added Mr. Harrington and Mr. Graham in the black list.

-"He takes a bus to the job"-Graham's photos were in all newspapers. He and minister found numerous threats on their verandahs. Some of them were in foreign languages.

-"I saw him in McDonalds. He was dressed like a muggle. "- Graham's fence was all inscribed by hamburgers in blood. Sierra condemned him.

But three weeks went by and no one so anything suspicious, no one except aurors George and John Johnson. George was sure that he came here for change such sparkling were the eyes of the Deputy Minister. He saw that in every conversation Graham was talking and Minister Harrington was listening. And once George happened eavesdrop on one such conversation.

He walked by the Minister's cabinet May 26th 2008, during the Lunch break. He just presented a report to his chef and went to the elevator to get to cafeteria four floors below on the -3rd floor. But his legs were glued to the ground when he heard Graham's voice tell-

"I traveled through the muggle quarters the whole week, and based on that research I found out that we are lagging behind the muggles in every field.

What!-Minister Harrington was outraged.

We are behind sir minister, behind in every field. –Graham told slowly and confidently-The gap is expanding and their communication techniques already allow them to communicate from everywhere.-He sounded more and more nervous- They created portable phones, accessible to everyone and established the transport networks that do not depend on temporarily enchanted objects, hundreds of their planes cross the oceans daily.-George pressed against the wall as Graham raised his voice in alarmed excitement.-They have laptops, portable devices which can be used universally, computers which they use to store and process information and the global information network they call the internet. Further expansion of the gap can break our secrecy!"

-And how can we deal with that matter.-minister sounded convinced and depressed.

-I am working on the program sir, it could be presented at Monday.

-What do you have in there tell me now.-the minister started to lose temper.

- I want to create our own Internet, our own cell phones and our own computers.-George almost saw his shining eyes and shaking hands.

-Ok. Give me the text tomorrow and I will announce it next week.-Minister sighed.

The noise was heard as Graham started to leave and George run to the elevator and listlessly entered it.

At Cafeteria George sat with his brother at the corner and ate mashed potatoes with meatbolls. Well, actually he ate only a little beat. He was busy giving his brother and couple of other aurors a summary of Graham's plans. He was excited and frightened by such perspectives. The pictures of some muggleborn freak explaining him how to use the computer(which he imagined as a radio with the mysteries department equipment attached to it) and cell phone(he imagined this punk giving him a cell with whole crowd of ghosts and dementors inside) were haunting him for the rest of the week. The whole aurorate was alarmed by the minister's plans and they worked themselves to exhaustion to calm down. The ghostly images of muggles entering the ministry were a heavy blow in the ear. At night George and his brother drunk heavy potions in order to fall asleep. "What a heck the computers and cell phones are?" became the most discussed question of the weekend.

And finally Monday came. At noon everyone was called to Atrium where Graham gave a presentation on what the computers and cellphones are and the Minister announced the Modernization Program with text being published by all the newspapers and distributed to every department head.

Chapter II

After the presentation ended and ministry employees asked all kinds of idiotic questions George Johnson, lifted his hand.

-Yes.- minister Harrington sounded annoyed.

-How are you going to implement the program? How will you make the muggle high-tech work in the environment so filled with magic, which tends to stop the flow of electricity?

-Well, right now I am going to create the research group to find out how we are going to do that.

-Will the research be conducted in the Ministry- John Johnson posed a question everyone had in mind.

-No we will find a special place for that. It will be in…

-The muggle part of town. And the aurorate will not be able to interfere with the operations of the group.- Graham finished for him.- Now, go out.

The room became increasingly noisy for a while, but fell quiet as everyone left the room. George followed Minister Harrington and John Graham as they went to the elevator along with the crowd of bureaucrats and left it at-5th floor, at the Mysteries Departament. In the elevator George put on his cloak of invisibility and now he followed them through the laboratories as they summoned up the unspeakables. "They left right after he spoke all at once, what an organization. They all use apparition to get around. They never talk about their work. They are so different from us. "George thought as he looked at the unspeakables.

The door was shut right in front of his nose so he stayed there in the empty room and listened at the door. The room was huge, empty and dark. He was not afraid he was a veteran auror and fear was the ducks and parrots of bureaucracy. Still he leaned on the door, and listened with great attention.

Behind the door Harrington and Graham were casting lots to decide who will be in their research group. It was very noisy in there, George heard the group will consist of three workers. Only the workers who worked for the Mysteries department for at least two years were allowed to participate. And the crowd consisted mostly of male voices. And when he was about to learn who the research group are the noise became unbearable and the door opened, the whole crowd came out all except the three men which were ordered to stay there. The quest was to find out who they are.

And at Tuesday the research began as the research group guarded by John and a whole bunch of other colleagues left the ministry. The guards were not to give out information under the fear of being fired.

- So where is that, Aaron?-George sat on cushier, aqnd smoked pipe.

-It is on the West market Street, two blocks below Commerce square.-Aaron came to him and whispered into the ear.

-Is there any guard?

-A couple of muggles under Confundus.

-That won't a problem.

Here comes John.

-Hey John do you have any idea what are they doing now?

-Nay, but I heard they bought some mobile phones.

-They always go from small to big.-Aaron noted.- We can use that. And I know how to figure out their suppliers. They all are under Confundus.

-Anyway we must stop them and prevent the spread of the venom.

- Agree. See you guys tomorrow.

-Bye, Aaron.

The following days were spent playing cards and collecting rumors about the activities of the research group. That was easy since minister constantly had Aaron responsible for the safety of the research group. And daily he was walking with them into parks to oversee their idiotic attemps to learn the functions of the gadgets by networking, adjusting to different levels of magic contacts with muggle devices, contacts with pure magic. And it was also his job to clean the memory of muggle bystanders and discard broken gadgets. So they had all information about the group before they started to act.

Chapter III

By Friday George and Johnny were really frustrated by noble aurors being forced to guard nerds trying to change the good old ways. So they and their friend Aaron met as always at the cafeteria at ministry's closing time. But, unlike the previous days they did not tell each other the gossips of the ministry alongside with report on today's activities of the field researchrers, today there was no field research so Aaron spent the whole day overseeing the trials while John was fighting with drunk goblins and George guarded the meeting of the International Wizard Conference.

The only gossip was that all the ministry workers incapable or unwilling of learning the technology would be fired without severance pay. George was told that John Graham had offered that on the minister's consideration.

-Unthinkable, I do not imagine my life without the ministry, and he is going to ruin it! Most workers still cannot imagine themselves using any of these technological rubbish. So can't I .

-We must stop that barbarism.- Aaron had the same thoughts.

-We must start tomorrow, we have all the information.

-The research will never be done!

-And if they will succeed. –John asked.

-Then we will have to take over- George responded gloomily.

- Are you serious? How are we able to stop research or take over the Ministry?-Aaron was shocked.

-Oh, we will not try to stop it, we will just make it impossible for them to work.

-I know how to use the pheletone –John interrupted.

-Wonderful.-George hit the table by his beer.

-Do not hit the table,-John was irritated-and since it is late already,lets go and plan at home-John said.

-Okay-George and Aaron took on their coats.

In complete silence they walked out of cafeteria and used the elevator to ge

into the Atrium. There they so minister Harrington talking to a strange Englishman with blond hair. George said that he saw him at the International Wizard Conference, he just arrived from England. They stared and listened for a couple of minutes.

Then they went out of the ministry through one of the fireplaces and got out at Johnsons' kitchen. There Aaron handed him a map of the technology stores. The ministry was informed that George and Aaron will take a day off and the cloaks of invisibility were put on.

George spent the whole night learning high-tech terms and in the morning he sent Aaron into the cell phone company and then went over the computer and cell phone stores of central Philadelphia. He put the sellers under Imperium and instructed them not to sell anything to the members of the research group. He walked by the place where Aaron told him the research group bought their stuff and tried to enchant the salesperson. But, as he glanced at the mirror he saw a couple of ministry workers in very poor camouphlage walking into the place with empty bags and apparated back home.

There John waited him with news of research group switching to another intnet provider because their original one all off a sudden turned them off. Aaron convinced five provider companies but his sixth voyage was a failure. The manager was eager to find whatever source of a new client so the research group was lucky this time.

- I told him about them and in five minutes they had connection. Oh, my gosh. I should have taken my wand.

- Off course you should have taken. –John barked at him- I got their mobile connection off for a while. But who knew that there would be so many cell phone companies here.

-A whole lot of six. You forgot about Verizon, ha-Aaron laughed.-Their posters are all over the town and you forgot about them.-He stopped laughing-And what about you George.

- I enchanted 10 shops but missed their main one. The ministry workers walked in and I saw an Auror sitting on the bench. Believe me, Palmer was not just reading the newspaper.

-Oh, gosh you could have got in trouble.

-Off course I could have.

-Oh, guys that's not the way to do it.

- What we all were successful.

- Well, kind of.

- So what is your idea George?

He took the newspaper from the table and showed him the first page.

-Malfoy! Why Malfoy. He is a foreigner.- Aaron threw his hands into the air. Aaron made a scary look on his face.

- Even more he is British. He is not in feud with Potter anymore and Harry's lapdog Ronald Weasley is poster child of Muggle loving. All muggle lovers of England go to Harry. That's can pose a threat to the world order- Yes, but he still is a stubborn conservative. And-Aaron shook head at every John's sentence.

- He shook hands with Harry's cousin Dudley, he shook hands with the muggle.-John pretended to vomit. Aaron mimicked the moves of the monkeys as he spoke the last word.

- That was to please Harry.- John boomed.

-Right Johnny and Harry does not support that kind of ideas. He is done with the experiments. And the ministry is run by moderate conservatives. Minister is fond of Harry but acts independently, and as we all know Malfoy could not go this far without Ministers approval and a friendly nod from Granger. –Confidence and strength flowed from his tongue as George told that in cold voice.

-Granger, Shacklebolt, Potter. So, Draco has support from all the influential figures.-Aaron's head went up.

-And he is now in New York.-George chuckled.

-So let's go there.-John smiled as words flew from his mouth.

- Tomorrow.

Chapter IV

Mister Malfoy met them with open irritation. He was not in a mood to meet with the guests, especially uninvited American aurors. At first he thought about an Azcaban term, but cooled down seeing them putting their wands in the pockets. He also noticed that they look worried and nervous. And the last thing was that they were not in the uniform. Finally he started to speak.

-Who you are and what are you doing?

- I am George and I want to prevent the wizards from using cellphones.

- Cell- what? What are you talking about.

Aaron locked the door and got the sound isolated.

There is a whole project of turning our Ministry into muggle tech store. The Minister is run by his Muggleborn deputy Johnson who is going to introduce the muggle stuff into the workings of the ministry.

Are you kidding me?

No, we are grave serious..-Aaron said.

And we have the evidence.-George finished for him.

Aaron came close to the table and put photographs onto it's red oak surface.

-These picks were taken while I was guarding their field activities. This is a laptop- he pointed on the gray case lying on the grass with three young wizards sitting around it. – And this is a cell phone- the wizard with long hair was holding something size of the cigarette package.- The men down there are messaging- He pointed at two guys about five meters away from each other staring at their cell phones…

Malfoy asked questions, Aaron answered, and George saw the sparks of interest in Malfoy's eyes.

Drako are you with us?

What do you want?

Teach us how to stop them.

Draco's face smiled, while his eyes widened in amazement.

Teach you?- He got up and started walking from side to side.

Yes, do your tricks with the wardrobes, and give us your knowledge of spells and poisons.

Malfoy's face smiled, and his eyes looked at them scornfully.

He thinks that we are retarded.- John whispered into brother's ear.

Exactement, monsieur.- Draco laughed.

Nous sons aurors americains monsieur Malfoy.

Et nous sons tres serieux.

A tu le notre ami ?

Oui, je suis votre ami. Je suis votre collegue et adhérent ideologique.

A tu serieux ?

Bien sûr.-Malfoy smiled

Ok then here is my business card mister Malfoy.- George put into Mafloy's hand

And here is mine.- Malfoy gave his business card to Aaron.

… … …. ….

Gregory Goyle stood in front of Malfoy's exited eyes and giggled about muggle loving Americans. His mental abilities were never considered fine, but even he could comprehend that American Ministry of Magic attacked the pillars of magical community. Malfoy told him the urgent action is necessary, and that he is planning it with his American friends that he met in the morning.

Now Malfoy sat on the red sofa, Goyle stood in front of him leaning on the red-oak chair right beside the brick fireplace. On the fireplace stood a row of golden vases with roses of all colors, on the wall above them was a clock, redwood clock with arms showing current location of Malfoy family members. In the corners stood armchairs.

Sit down-Draco said.

Goyle cautiously lowered himself on the chair.

-Now, what do you think about telling the "Prophet", ah.

Goyle scratched his head and looked sideways.

I agree with you Gregory, better it will stay secret, minister Shaclebolt is controlled by this muggle lover Potter, so it would be better if he will not learn about the Project.

What about burning his house.

Whose house?

The minister's one.-Gregory scratched his head and was fully absorbed by the thought.

Minister Harrington you mean?

Yeah, probably.- Goyle looked nervous.

Well, that certainly sounds like a good idea.- Draco played with his wand.

Really?- The beam of light went through Gregory's eyes as he took a box of " Berty Botts " out of the pocket and stood up.

I would say yes it is. Though I prefer to act out of sight and value my talents of poisoning.-Draco spoke, while Gregory helped himself putting a whole bunch of candies into his mouth. On Malfoy's nod he gave the leftovers to Malfoy and watched him struggle gulping down the Dragon Liver flavored bean. In a matter of seconds Goyle's free of thought eyes followed the UK ambassador to the International Wizard Conference into the toilet. Gregory heard vomiting, while getting himself comfortable on Draco's couch. A thought about his plan entered his mind and as he closed the eyes he saw a burning two store cottage and the house elves tossing him crying mister in a cell-phone, the cord attached to the cell was so long that house elves were hanging up in the clouds of chimney smoak. The mister wined and cried out loud while, Gregory was blowing the cell up. ..

-George, do you think he is interested.-John sipped the Coke through a thick straw holding a glass bottle in his right hand. His left hand rested on the cushion of an armchair. His brother sat right across a low wooden table where their legs were. Aaron sat between them and opposite of the fireplace. On the table between them stood a map of Philadelphia, quite a recent piece of Maradeur Map technology. Every magical of Philadelphia was shown on it right on his correct location. They were looking at it for days to determine who are the members of the Research group, in vain they were removed from the map. But, failing to do that they learned where Minister Harrington dwells and what is the habitation of Deputy Minister Graham.

-I am quite sure he is.

John put his coke on the table.

-George how can we use that information? It's a waste of time. We cannot attack the Minister. We must have done something else.-Aaron's voice sounded tired while his hands took the coke.

-We can figure out the members of the research group if…

-If we will take the list of staff, which we can take only if we take over the ministry.-Aaron interrupted.

- It's a good idea-John awakened.

- If you are able to perform it, than yes. But, what we can do against the ministry? Nothing...

- Well, we have Malfoy the Poisoner.-George thought out loud-He is good at planning too, he got the Death-eaters into Hogwarts itself. He can do anything!-he was getting excited.

- We can't give control to the Briton!-John exclaimed while slapping his knees.

As Aaron protested loudly George continued,- He was able to arrange the invasion of Hogwarts-George lifted up his wand. -,and he was also able to locate and attack Harry Potter during the battle of Hogwarts. He is the most prominent poison maker of twentieth century. He can master even the fall of the ministry.

-But will he stay with us- John took his wand out and Aaron stood up.

-I cannot imagine him being friend to Mugglelovers.-George responded.

-And will he want power?-Aaron's wand was pointed George right into nose.

-No, he prefers to stay safe.-George shook hair from his face. Then he pointed his wand at Aaron's heart.

-We will trust you for now.-John's and Aaron's voices trembled.

-We will go meet him tomorrow.-John sighed.

-You will be the one to arrange that. -Aaron apparated away.

George contacted Malfoy, the next morning and before long they met in a Brookline café to discuss the matters of the deal. Goyle, Aaron, and John were also present on the meeting. Britons demanded information, and the Americans told them everything they knew about Minister Harrington. They discussed the plans and Malfoy went off shopping.

Chapter Five

George and John returned to work. George spent the day catching pixie smugglers. John with the couple of cadets went to guard dragon pastures of Michigan. Aaron took the responsibility of guarding the "St. Roger" hospital. When returning from the mission George saw Mr. Graham chatting with the head of Mysteries Departament, he was smiling and shone with excitement. Little time was left.

George froze to the floor and listened. The conversation was loud, Deputy Minister chuckled as the old Mr. Anders was babbling about tremendous successes with magical conversion, converting the objects from electrical power to magical. He jumped while asking permission to search for the manufacturing facility. His hands moved in all directions, his face held myriad of expressions. He kicked the air. Mister Graham told him that Minister Harrington made the research results inseparable property of the Mysteries Department. Mr. Anders shook Graham's hand and turned around, made a high jump then dissolved in the air mumbling to himself. Graham turned around to see George entering the elevator.

At the office the whole aurorate listened to Scary stories. They sat around the long privet table legs in front of the faces. Chairs of all tastes and colors stood were all occupied safe for a little blue oak stool between John and Aaron.

George sat down and shook sleepy John and snoring Aaron till they were fully awake and told him about an incident. John replied that they still have time according to the schedule, but Aaron insisted that a week is no time at all. They agreed though to renew the overseeing the research group activities and to seek support and approval from the fellow aurors. George insisted that their activities must be kept in secret, while John wished to agitate the aurors into joining them. They went to other side of the room and sat on the black couch. Above it was the clock, identical clocks and couches were on all the other walls and beside each couch stood a low metal table with the bowl of pears. George took one for each and the argument continued. John made noise slapping his knees and once hit Aaron with an elbow. He spoke loudly too.

-They must know we are going to stop the project? They are our friends sent there to help us. We must use their help.-John gulped- We must agitate the whole ministry. We must…

-They must know nothing-George shook his head- Silentio!

John's face made angry expressions while his mouth pronounced unheard insults. Two others ignored him.

Now we go home and check Malfoy's project.

Aaron nodded.

Next morning we would meet with him and discuss it in detail.

Everything must be perfect otherwise we won't keep up with the research group.- Aaron stressed every word.

The future of the magical community is in our hands,-George sighed and lowered his head into the hands,- no mistake must take place. Both of them must be taken care of simultaneously. –He lifted his head back again and stared at the table for minute.-It must be swift and with no blood spill, every drop of magical blood is an invaluable asset.

And remember that no one must know about it. No one. We must act quickly after they are done with, no time must be wasted otherwise we will still fail.-He put his hand on George's shoulder.

All the innovators must be fired, then we will make conservatism an entry requirement just like in Mexico.-He smiled, Aaron took his hand back to get another pear.- They hire only good guys there in there. The only problem is their innovators all go here.-He sighed and took a pear. He slouched and turned around too.

To fire them would not be enough George. We must isolate them.

How about throwing them in jail.-George's eyes sparked.

It is full you know.- Irritated Aaron crossed his legs and hands. He also made a scary look on his face.

George walked up to Aaron and whispered:-Judge told me there are hundreds of convicts which can be transferred. Dementors of Canada are hungry too.-He walked to his place, but Aaron stopped him by touching a shoulder.

Jew lowered George's head and whispered:"Why? Are you serious?-his voice got harder and harder, he sighed.

George shook his head in response and Aaron continued:"How much do they want."

George lifted his head and gave his answer, "200".

-Who can tell that's true?

-Ask our boss, mr. Leyton.

Aaron went off to the head of the table. George headed to the other side of the room. There three aurors were drinking and listened to the fat guy in the middle. The latter preached about the dragon smuggling and dragon management. In the most particular tone he explained them the details of egg hutching. He went on to dealing with angry mother dragons, but was rudly interrupted.

-Hey Luck, - George shrugged his shoulders and took sat squat. Luck glanced at him and others repeated. -I need your help.

-What do you need?-Luck barked at him.

-Do auror spells detect higher magic?-Everyone suspiciously looked at him.

-Which ones?- he was clearly nervous.

-The Hellfire.

-You don't need anything to detect it.-he chuckled as the people giggled.

-Do you know how to combat that.

-Yeah, off course…Why do you ask?

-Malfoy wants to assist British aurorate.

-You are serious, right?

-No kidding.

-Why, doesn't he ask in person.

- He has very dense schedule. You know, he has to deal with all these bank disputes, currency rates and goblins.

- And what Goyle is for?

-You know he is stupid. Not enough memory and very dense schedule too.

- What does he do.

- Carries papers around.

- Ok, that sounds believable. You just say "Finit Incarodurum".

- Can you write it down.

-Just bring me paper.

After bringing Luck pen and paper, George asked his final question

-Can anything come through "Protego Finissimo"

-Only the Highest Magic can. Hellfire could do it.

- And what can stop Hellfire.

-Hogwarts Spellwall-he chuckled.

….

Next noon Goyle brought minister a Birthday present. It was a large bottle of the finest French wine. Gregory knocked at the gate and waited for a few minutes. Then he knocked again, and gazed around the garden. There were lots of dandelions and mole holes in the garden. There stood also blossoming apple trees and roses along the walk. The walk was a yellow brick road, and ended at the iron gate which stood on the red brick wall. The house itself was also a red brick and an antique one, with a balcony overseeing the garden from the second floor and a colorful verandah surrounding a red oak door. On the verandah minister had summer tables and chairs. A couple of white Bicycles leaned on the wall right underneath a barred window. On the balcony Mr., Harrington had the collection of flying bonsai and drying clothes.

Gregory observed the vivid behavior of the red fur squirrel, when the door slowly opened. The minister was an old dry man with almost no hair, but with gigantic moustaches and a long pointed beard. It ended in the middle of his skinny body. His legs were long and his stem was short. He wore green clothes. And his face was wrinkled.

He invited Goyle in and Gregory followed him to the verandah.

-Hello,-he said.- What do you have here and who sent you.

-Happy birthday, Mr. Harrington. It is Bordeaux, harvest of 1949. Dry, …-Gregory told it like it was a poem. He did not even notice a squirrel landing at his giant shoulder.

-I'm sorry, but I did not hear who sent me this present.

- It's from Draco Malfoy, our new ambassador to International Wizard Conference. I'm sorry he could not come he is very busy at the moment. I cannot stay here for the ambassador needs my assistance with the Dragon transfers bill.

And what is that bill about?-Minister took the bottle from Goyle's hands.

It just talks about dragon travel.

Regulations and restrictions.

Yeah, that's probably it.- Gregory was clearly nervous.

They always talk about that. They can argue days and nights.

Yeah, Bye Mr. Harrington.

Bye, Mr. Sorry, what's your name?

Goyle. You can call me Goyle.- He collected speed as he went.

He run out of the Minister's garden, put the squirrel on the ground and dissolved into hot suburban air of sunny Philadelphia. Minister Harrington brought the bottle inside.

Malfoy waited for him at the office. He received his papers and then asked if Minister got his present.

Good, we must not expect him in the office tomorrow.- His face had a broad smile on it.- And not even a week later. He will die at his party.- Malfoy put his stare into the ceiling where he drew flying unicorns.- You may sit down.

Goyle lowered himself into an armchair

I'm going to the conference in a minute, it will end at five and six we shall meet with minister and Deputy Minister's Johnsons.

What about Graham.

George will take care of him, if he will be stubborn. No one must demand explanations.

And, what If the poison won't work?-Gregory still hoped to use his plan.

Then, we will use your plan.- Malfoy checked his watch, and adjusted his sleeves and pants.

Burn them?-Goyle's face was full of excitement.

To the ground.- Malfoy stood up and went to the door. His right hand touched golden… of the glass bookstore full of ancient foliants and bureaucratic paper folders. His eyes concentrated on the blue folder with a black dragon on it. There were also…

The whole house?- Goyle trembled and jumped in his armchair.

Two houses if we need.- Malfoy looked at the Goyle's shining eyes-Though I'd prefer only one fire.- He joined his fingers in front of his nose and looked down at the papers.

All that trees, Harrington's place would make a good fire…-Goyle moved onto the realm of dreams.

A good choice Gregory. Furthermore it is our only choice, since I just have been told that Graham lives in the flat.- Malfoy's face looked red, but enlightened, as he gulped down his glass of water, he threw his fists into air and had them back. - We don't want to kill anybody else, Gregory.-He picked up his folder and quickly left the room.

Goyle waited there and read the comic book from under the table. Soon he took it and went off to the restaurant.

Chapter VI

"Ministrer Harrinton in the Hospital", yelled big red letters on cover of "US Daily"."Minister Harrington in Coma", proclaimed "Daily Prophet", the news of his mysterious disease made headlines all over the world. "Mr. Graham, new Minister?" questioned "Magical Friday" , and the silence of the Ministry, alongside with rumors spreading about Graham poisoning the Ministry made the situation even more suspicious.

The whole week Malfoy was all in work. Goyle did not come out of his office, giving Drako time to write and perform speeches. Nothing could stop him when he was in such a mood, and all his proposals were agreed upon. He rocked the conference room and his influence grew with his fame.

All convicts were moved within two days and dementors were enraged. John promised stream of new convicts and they were calmed.

The research continued with the schedule. The Production place was found and equipment was the problem of the week. The whole Philadelphia phone book tried in vain. The whole state of Pennsylvania had nothing to offer. But, distant mysterious Silicone valley had everything…The group of aurors was sent, inclusive of John. Alongside with them were delivered bums under Confundus. The researchers group found the machines, aurors took them and bums loaded them into truck, another day was spent inside a Jumbo Jet. Machines were lined up, converted and the revolution began.

On 20th of June 2008, the day before Minister returns to work the machines were turned on and the first enchanted laptop went off the conveyor belt. The researchers took it and checked it from all sides…

The next morning Minister's office had its computers and every employee was given a cell phone at the entrance. Harrington shined as Graham led him into office. Crowds of journalists filled the corridors making it very hard for the employees to get where they headed. Graham's face was under constant camera bombardment. He was giving two interviews at the time. Doctor which escorted Minister into the office was challenged to give interview in Cantonese. The minister' house was protected by half of the aurorate. Fifteen more aurors guarded the corridors of Ministry. Another three were out at the production site. Everyone was on duty.

George guarded the cafeteria while being questioned by couple of "Daily Prophet" reporters. Incensed article went on the cover of Thursday's publication.

Aaron watched over the Minister's office. As soon a minister went to the toilet shielded by two other aurors and he was alone he took the employee list from the top of the steel case by spell copied onto other paper and put the latter into pocket.

John stood at the entrance and had a long discussion with a Mexican reporter. The latter tried to teach him Spanish. The lesson ended when John spotted Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy and couple of other ambassadors came to witness the power of progress. Each was forced to touch the laptops and cell phones. They also gave interviews and shook hands with the minister. They were told the schedule of the project as Graham tried to convince them to promote that in their countries. And results did not make anyone wait. In the evening Minister was told that China barred him from visiting the country and that Indians barred all the ministry employees from getting there. Russians and British kept cold silence.

John run to Malfoy and told him the thing that he already knew.

Chapter VII

Draco and Goyle run to the hotel room and get ready, all their stuff is packed, they are returning to NYC tomorrow. Now, they took all the precautions to leave unnoticed. They took a Taxi into Norristown, Pennsylvania. On the Main Street they left the cab and walked down into the Helen Flower street counting the redbrick mansions. Five.., seven… ten… twelve-Malfoy counted nervously. His whole life would be ruined if he burned the wrong house. These stupid muggles. How in hell do they determine where they live.

…-Fifteen,-he proclaimed victoriously. Evil ghosts were coming out of his eyes and fire burning in him could burn the whole quarter down. He opened the gate by an "Alohamora" and men came close to the verandah.

Let's start Goyle- He whistled. Their wands draw the portrait of a snake in the air ,while their mouths whispered in the most eloquent Latin.

Seconds later first fire snakes went out of their wands and to the verandah. Anotheer streams of fire were sent into the first store windows. While Goyle continued spread fire around, Malfoy created an invisible, intangible wall which no fire on earth could not pass. Three Years of exile were spent very wisely. After that was completed they apparated back to the hotel.

The whole quarter is amazed to see the house burning so quickly… Water, Monoammonium Phosphate, Sodium Bicarbonate, nothing works. The whole quarter was evacuated as the yard was being covered with sand in order to sustain the fire. Then in the middle of the action, just before the firefighters went onto the balcony where two fans cleared a pathway inside the burning house, a gang of strange guys appeared and in few minutes the fire was stopped and numerous corpses are to be seen. After stopping the fire the strange gang disappeared. Graham and the whole Harrington family has died in a mysterious fire.

In the Morning Malfoy and Goyle walked into minister's office lead by three way too happy aurors.

The Ministry had fallen. They went down into the aurorate and proclaimed their victory. Everywhere they went they have seen computers and muggles under confundus trying to educate them. They did not see squirms of flying papers anymore, and a worker explained that Intrnat was installed to transfer messages. They also saw some printing mashines along the way. How mugglish, and they saw many of the workers sharing their hostility.

At noon George and John were officially installed as Acting-Minister and First Deputy Minister. The whole day they received congratulations from all over the world. French representative was assured that," all this rubbish" is going to be removed immediately. Indeed most computers and cell phones were shipped to the nearby landfill. In the end of the day Harry Potter went out of Minister's fireplace and told him that he is proud of him.

Next day the rest of high technology was trashed and one by one ministry employees were called into the prosecution office. The great cleansing took a whole week to proceed. Five aurors were sent to prison and replaced by cadets. The rest of departments lacked any type of cadre reserves so job openings were made available for anyone willing to fill the holes. A new law was passed which stated that people not pleasant with the status quo were not welcome in the ministry. Aaron was promoted to head of the Aurorate. Luc was given a large sum of money and "The Medal Of Glory", one of the highest awards of American Magical Community. Mugglestuides hours were restricted down to virtually nothing.

Chapter VIII

The purges went on for a week. And special attention was paid to the Mysteries Department. While workers of other department got away with being questioned only once, the unspeacables went through that filial of hell over and over again. Everybody else was questioned according to law and the Unforgivable curses were used to a very limited extent. But, the special role the unspeakables played in the experiment turned them into Aaron's nemesis. George and Johnny encouraged aurors to use Cruciatus while questioning the workers of the Mysteries Department, even those lucky few who retained their jobs had burns on their chests and hands.

The list of possible suspects dwindled quickly. Knowledge of the exact number of the researchers and the department for which they worked proved to be invaluable asset, but secrecy which surrounded the Mystery department gave them resilience against harsh questioning techniques. It was also suspected that some workers would help them to find. This belief became solid after none of the researchers was caught during first three days. Anyone missing his or her questioning was fired and then aurors were sent to question them at home. Anyone attacking an auror or found supportive of modernization was shipped into prison for a short term stay ranging from 6months for two years. Anyone who attemped to hide or emigrate was sent there for 10years.

The researchers were caught on the penultimate day of the Purges. They were all found in the rundown house in the Appalachia, where they were hiding for the whole purging period. They organized a laboratory and continued research. But the pretence failed, when a laboratory was burned down and they were shipped right into prison. After three hours of torture they were sentenced for life long term in close proximity to dementors. Everything went according to the plan.

Many departments lost some of their valuable workers, and the positions stayed vacant for weeks. Some of them were abolished because no one applied for them. Aaron complained loudly about the Demographics of the Wizarding World and America. This was not actually an obstacle for the plan since many wizards desired to have a smaller more streamlined ministry. With all key positions closed, ministry went on even though some workers resented the additional work. There were students from magical, schools who were begged to accept previously inaccessible jobs in the ministry's departments of Education, Law, and Protection of the Magical Order, vacant positions were opened too foreigners too. English aurors strengthened the aurorate greatly, introducing new questioning techniques and more active usage of Patronuses. A couple of Canadians came to the Weather Control Department( it is responsible for maintaining the artificial climate of the ministry). A guy from Australia was empowered to check all the new employees, it was easy going, but you were expelled for usage of any hi-tech or modern science terms, he also examined the houses and provided accommodations for those who lived too far away.

The Mysteries department saw no new faces. The purges took away 22 out of 40 workers. And the department kept the size ever since.

Chapter IX

For a week Drako spent days and nights in the ministry. He was present throughut every decision making process, he was feeling at home and John started to object him, acting a king. Drako became modest after that. But, still some ministry employees cried to him and even stormed his office trying to rescue themselves and their family members. He ignored them and started to use apparition all the time. Didn't work, a couple of employees splintered themselves while trying to get his attention. He paid the medical bills though. He was criticized in worldwide press, by his seeming influence turned into a real asset as soon as he entered the International Wizard Confederation conference hall. He rocked and rolled, gave long speeches, disappeared into the ministry, continued where he stopped and got things done smoothly. He was a miracle man hypnotizing the audience. So, everything went as he pleased. A new tariff agreement was signed by nations of North America. Dragon relating policies where harmonized in South-East Asia…

Amid all that fame he got a small letter from England, telling that he became the Boss of the British Department for International Magical Cooperation. Within hour his and Goyle's things were packed and ready to go.


End file.
